I can't breathe without you
by Baitti
Summary: Snape and Harry are lover's but something went terribly wrong when Harry realized his feeling toward Draco. What will happen next?


Snape was alone in his room, staring at the picture, which had been taken just few weeks ago.

In the picture was him and Harry. Harry was looking sad, back facing to Snape.

His eyes were half-closed and gazing to somewhere off the photoframe.

Snape sighted and closed his eyes feeling enormous rage.

Rage towards another young boy who had taken his place from Harry's heart.

Towards a boy who had platinum hair and ice cold eyes.

Light knock on door snapped Snape from his thoughts.

"Come in!"

Snape said with deep voice.

Young, black haired boy stepped in Snapes office, staring at him madly.

"You wanted to see me professor?"

Slowly Snape rise from old chair, put his quill pen down and glanced at Harry.

"You're late Mister Potter."

An akward silence dominated the room where teacher and student stared at each other.

"Professor.. I.. "

Harry turned his head and closed his eyes.

Snape's heart skipped few beats as the silence between them got deeper.

Snape wanted to yell at Harry. He wanted to know the truth about Harry and Draco.

But something stopped him, maybe it was sad and weak expression on Harry's face.

"You are not happy. Why?"

Snape muttered with sadness in his voice.

Harry opened his mouth but quickly closed it and shaked his head.

"I'm sorry Severus.."

Snape flinched. This was first time when Harry called him by his first name.

"About what?"

Harry sighted.

"This is not going to work. I'm so sorry Severus."

Snape couldn't believe his ears and his heart ached.

"I.. I'm in love with Draco!"

Harry said quickly and started to shake.

Snape's legs started to give up. For the first time Snape felt himself so weak and vulnerable.

"Get out.."

He muttered, tears in his throat.

Harry stared at Snape pitying expression on his face.

"GET OUT!"

Snape yelled and slammed his hand to his desk.

His heart was racing and his mind breaking.

Enormous rage filled his thoughts.

"Severus.. calm down.. I.. I'm so sorry."

Snape felt Harry's hand on his lower back.

"I said get out!"

Snape turned and before even noticing he slapped Harry's cheek.

Harry's eyes filled up from tears and quickly he ran from Snape's office leaving only silence after him.

Snape dropped on his chair and stared at the door hoping that Harry would come back.

He soon realized that Harry would never come back to him.

Snape stared at the door until he fall asleep.

* * *

Snape woke up and felt pain on his neck.

Yawning Snape stand up and slowly started to walk toward the door where Harry run away from him.

The hall were filled with laughing students that were on their way to Great hall to have their breakfast.

Snape knew that he would see Harry but was sure that Harry would not wanted to see him.

"Harry stop that!"

Giggling voice got Snape's attention and slowly he turned towards brown haired girl and two boys.

Harry were mixing Hermione's hair up and Ron were laughing on the floor.

Memories of him and Harry captured Snapes mind.

The memories of him and Harry lying on the bed, Harrys arms tightly around Snape.

The memories of him and Harry kissing at broomcloset.

The memories of him and Harry..

Snape couldn't think anymore.

He turned around and walked to the Great hall where headmaster Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin (who had been asked to come back to teach defence against the dark arts class.) were talking quietly as the students took their places at the tables.

Snape nodded to other professors as he passed them by.

"Professor Snape."

McGonagalls voice said tightly.

"I have heard a rumor about you and Mister Potter."

Snape watched into McGonagalls eyes and said with deep muttering voice.

"Professor McGonagall. There is not a thing between me and Mister Potter. Except my unending hate towards him."

McGonagall looked at Snape with a suspicious look on her face.

"I meant a rumor about you slapping Mister Potter."

Snape turned his head.

"Nothing like that has happened."

Before anyone could say anything Dumbledore had raised his hands.

"Let's continue this conversation later."

A smile on his lips Dumbledore sat on his chair.

Snape sat down gazing to a pack of students that eated their breakfast before lessons.

Snape remembered that today is the day that gryffindor and slythering both have potion class.

Without eating Snape stood up and left from the Great hall.

* * *

The Klock were almoust twelwe.

Snape were at potion classroom walking circles.

'What if Harry doesn't come to potion lessons anymore?'

'What if he told someone about what happened yesterday?'

Again light knock disturbed Snapes thoughts.

"Come in!"

Platinum haired boy stepped in and nodded.

"Professor Snape. Sorry if I bother you. I just wanted to bring you this."

Draco handed a folder to Snape cunning expression on his pale face.

Snape took folder and opened it, revealing a frightening truth.

The folder were filled with pictures.

Pictures of Snape and Harry together.

Snape glanced at Draco.

"What are these?"

Draco smiled.

"Evidence of you and Harry."

"Evidence? How did you get these?"

Snape browse throught the foulder finding more and more crushing pictures.

Him and Harry kissing.

Him and Harry at he bed.

"Are you threating me Mister Malfoy?"

Draco smiled widely.

"And what if I am, Professor Snape?"

Snape closed the folder and stared at Dracos eyes.


End file.
